legoherofactoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
William Furno
1.0 = |-| 2.0 = |-| 3.0= |-| Breakout= |-| Brain Attack= UWAGA: ARTYKUŁ W BUDOWIE William Furno, znany również jako Młoda Krew, jest członkiem Drużyny Alfa 1. William Furno jest przywódcą drużyny bohaterów składającej się z Marka Surge i Natalie Breez. Biografia Wczesne Życie William Furno został niedawno stworzony w Wieży Montażowej. Podczas jego tworzenia, jego pierwsze ładowanie Rdzenia Bohatera przekroczył normalny podmuch energii, powodując u naukowców założenie, że może on posiadać najczystszy istniejący Rdzeń. Ostatecznie Furno został przydzielony do szeregu Drużyny Alfa 1, z instrukcjami Menedżera misji Nathaniela Ziba. W pewnym momencie dano herosowi Furno Bike. Po jakimś czasie Bohater przyzwyczaił się do niego. W nieokreślonym momencie czasu, William Furno razem z Markiem Surgem i Natalie Breez został wysłany na misję, aby zniszczyć ciało niebieskie lecące na Wieżę Montażową. Podczas misji odkryli, że "Asteroida" ta jest żywym ciałem skalnym. Breez zaprotestowała zniszczeniu jej, więc Furno podjął decyzję, aby zniszczyć silnik napędzający istotę i zmienić jej kurs. W tym celu uderzył swoim statkiem o "Asteroidę". Następnie wezwał pomoc techniczną do jego pojazdu oraz pomoc medyczną dla istoty, która uderzyła w ocean na planecie. Wkrótce herosi powrócili do Fabryki Bohaterów. Misja na Lemus 2 Na jednej z misji, Furno był wysłany z Drużyną Alfa w celu zabezpieczenia ładunków wybuchowych C-4000. Lider zespołu Preston Stormer kazał Furno trzymać się z daleka w czasie walki z Rotorem i XPlodem. Później XPlode uciekł, a Preston zawołał Williama, by połączył się z resztą zespołu. Chociaż starał się skuć Rotora Hero-Więzami, przestępca zaatakował i uciekł. Preston uratował Williama od uderzenia przez podmuch Rotora, ale rekrut nie był zadowolony i powiedział, że "panował nad tym". Stormer powiedział mu ,że to jego wina - mógł go zostawić w Drop Shipie. Po powrocie zespołu do Miasta Makuhero, William został wysłany do Treningowej Sfery, aby zrozumieć błędy jego sposobów na nieudaną misję. William obiecał, że kiedyś zdobędzie szacunek Prestona. Później, Stormer zdecydował się zabrać rekrutów na misję szkoleniową. Misję przerwała transmisja, by najbliższa drużyna Bohaterów przybyła na Pole z Materiałami Wybuchowymi na Lemus 2 i zatrzymała dwóch przestępców (XPlode i Rotor powrócili). Bohaterowie wystrzelili Hero Pod jako wabik i wysłali go do czarnych charakterów. Rotor zniszczył go, podczas gry Bohaterowie wylądowali bezpiecznie Drop Shipem. Bohaterowie zaatakowali, ale przestępcom udało się powalić Stormera. Furno kazał Surge'owi i Breez podjąć ucieczkę dla bezpieczeństwa Stormera. Furno wezwał swój motor ze Statku Bohaterów za pomocą sygnału ultradźwiękowego i użył go, żeby zyskać przewagę nad Rotorem i XPlodem. XPlode uciekł, a Rotor został pojmany przez początkującego Bohatera. Po wystrzeleniu z motoru, chwycił Rotora i w konfrontacji z wrogiem skuł go Hero-Więzami. Chociaż XPlode uciekł, Preston uzupełnił plan Furna. Misja w Bagiennym Świecie Furno i Stormer zostali wysłani do obcego bagiennego świata, aby zatrzymać szalejącego olbrzymiego owada. Lepkie błoto dało Furno pomysł. Zestrzelił owada w błoto, kończąc misję. Atak Corrodera Ostatnio Corroder zaatakował zakład karny 1331 w trakcie budowy. Stringer, Bulk i Surge byli już obecni na miejscu, ale zdecydowali, że potrzebują reszty, gdy Bulk został przygnieciony pod obciążeniem ciężkich belek. Stormer nie był w stanie przyjść, bez konieczności czekania, aż jego Rdzeń Bohatera będzie w pełni naładowany. Wbrew zakazom Stormera, Furno dołączył do walki. W drodze w dół do widoku, Furno wpadł na pomysł i katapultował się ze swojego Hero Podu. Statek uderzył w Corrodera, a gdy przestępca zbliżył się, Furno wziął go z zaskoczenia, kopiąc go w głowę. Corroder strzelił kwasem w Bohatera, ale Furno miał kwasoodporny pancerz. Ostatecznie, Natalie Breez zbliżyła się jej Drop Shipem, a Furno skłamał, że na statku jest sześciu Bohaterów. Corroder uwierzył w to i użył zasłony dymnej, po czym uciekł. Później Stormer objawił swoje podejrzenia, że pojawienie się wszystkich dawnych wrogów Fabryki Bohaterów jednocześnie to więcej niż zbieg okoliczności i że ktoś ich testuje. Podczas powrotu z rutynowej misji konwojowej, Stormer i Furno dostali wezwanie z planety Aqua Gamma IV o skokach promieniowania radioaktywnego. Po przybyciu na powierzchnię planety okazało się, że zamieszki spowodowali psychopatyczny Meltdown i niebezpieczny Corroder. Lider Drużyny Alfa 1 rozkazał rekrutowi zająć się szaleńcem, podczas gdy on stoczył walkę z drugim przestępcą. Ponieważ Meltdown do ataku użył swojego pojazdu, Furno zasiadł za sterami Drop Shipa, którym przylecieli. Za pomocą uchwytu magnetycznego, przyciągnął zbira do swojego statku. Jednak psychopata wypalił ze swojego miotacza, a wskaźniki na pokładzie pojazdu Furno oszalały. Nie wiadomo, jak zakończyła się ta misja herosów. Prawdopodobnie obaj złoczyńcy uciekli z miejsca zdarzenia, a Bohaterowie powrócili do Makuhero. Misja w Mekron City Furno, Breez, Surge, i Stormer lecieli przez pole asteroid, gdy dostali połączenie z prośbą o pomoc w Mekron City. Szli tam i udali się na komisariat, gdzie ze Stormerem spotkał się komisarz Drax. Kiedy Stormer rozmawiał z nim, Drax wpadł w szał, ale Stormer skuł go. Drax wysłał flotę strażniczych dronów, a Stormer nakazał rekrutom je zestrzelić dla "ćwiczenia celowania". Jednak Furno i jego przyjaciele nie byli w stanie trafić zwinnych robotów, więc Stormer ostatecznie zestrzelił je zamiast nich. Wtedy pojawił się Meltdown i strzelił w Stormera radioaktywnymi odpadami. Przestępca uciekł, a rekruci także nie byli w stanie go trafić. Furno podniósł Stormera i zabrał go do Fabryki Bohaterów. Zib prowadził badania i stwierdził, że zarówno Drax, jak i Stormer zostali zainfekowani mikroskopijnymi nanorobotami, kktóre zwiększają agresję i powodują silną nienawiść do Hero Factory. Krótko po tym, Stormer wpadł w szał. Furno uratował robota, a on, Dunkan Bulk i Jimi Stringer poszedł po Stormera, który wspiął się na szczyt Treningowej Sfery. Stormer rzucił Bulka w przepaść, a Furno chwycił linę i złapał Bohatera. Jednak zanim zdążył wciągnąć go dla bezpieczeństwa, jego ręka spadła i Bulk upadł. Stringer uratował go, ale Stormer uciekł. Furno pojechał po szalejącego Bohatera na motorze, i walczył z nim na szczycie wieżowców w mieście. Stormer miał zadać śmiertelny cios, gdy Furno porównał oszalałego Lidera Alfa do Von Nessa, powodując mała iskrę rozsądku u Stormera do oparcia się nanobotom. Lider Alfa następnie odzyskał przytomność, a Furno przyprowadził go z powrotem do Fabryki Bohaterów, gdzie został wyleczony. Atak Von Nebuli Podczas gdy Drużyna Alfa walczyła z Thunderem i Corroderem w Mieście New Stellac, Furno i jego przyjaciele uczyli się obsługiwać Anty-grawitacyjne pierścienie. Zib nazwał je i wysłał ich do New Stellac jako posiłki. Wkrótce po przybyciu, przybyli XPlode i Meltdown. Von Ness, teraz przekształcony w Von Nebulę, stworzył czarną dziurę, która wessała bronie Bohaterów, w tym Podwójne Działo Ogniowe Furna. Stormer skoczył do czarnej dziury do walki ze złoczyńcą, a Furno za nim. Wewnątrz używali Anty-Grawitacyjnych Pierścieni, by oprzeć się przyciągania czarnej dziury. Von Nebula poszedł na Stormera, a Furno używając roztargnienia rzucił pierścienie w centrum czarnej dziury, powodując implozję. Stormer chwycił Laskę Czarnej Dziury i wciągnął złoczyńcę do niej. Po tym Bohaterowie uciekli z czarnej dziury. Po powrocie zobaczyli, że inni złoczyńcy zostali schwytani przez kolegów z drużyny. Stormer dokonał oficjalnego ogłoszenia w publicznej wiadomości o zakresie wiedzy Furna i prawa do poszanowania. Następnie Furno i Stormer omówili krótko bezpieczeństwo komórki, w której umieścili Laskę Czarnej Dziury. Atak na Stację Paliw 22 Furno został wybrany do udziału w misji ochrony Stację Paliw 22 przed Ognistymi Przestępcami . Stoczył dosyć krótką walkę z napastnikami, która zakończyła się porażką herosów. Podczas starcia Mark Surge został wzięty do niewoli przez złoczyńców. Furno chciał go uratować, jednak Stormer nie zgodził się na to z powodu ewakuowanych robotników. Po powrocie do Makuhero ocaleli członkowie Drużyny Alfa 1 zostali przebudowani w celu przygotowania się do walki. Razem z Bohaterami stanął do walki z Fire Lordem i jego podwładnymi. Podczas walki broń Furno przez przypadek zszczpiła się z bronią Natalie Breez. Na szczęście Julius Nex pomógł im się uwolnić. Furno przystąpił do ataku na przestępców, w wyniku czego jeden ze sługusów Fire Lorda - Nitroblast - został aresztowany. Z resztą Drużyny Alfa 1 William Furno pokonał samego przywódcę złoczyńców, Fire Lorda. Wkrótce po tym Surge został uwolniony, a herosi powrócili ze schwytanymi złoczyńcami do Hero Factory. Dzika Planeta Podczas gry z Drużyną Alfa 1, William Furno dostał wezwanie o tym, że pewien rekrut wzywa pomocy z planety Quatros. Wszyscy Bohaterowie z drużyny zostali unowocześnieni do wersji 3.0 i wysłani na planetę w celu odnalezienia zaginionego nowicjusza - Rocki. Na miejscu okazało się, że zmutowany Aldous Witch - Witch Doctor - rozpoczął nielegalne wydobycie Quaza. Łotr zniewolił także część stworzeń zamieszkujących planetę: Waspixa, Scorpio, Fangzy i Raw-Jawa. Podczas gdy Stormer, Bulk i Rocka postanowili stawić czoła tyranowi, Furno, Stringer i Nex stoczyli walkę ze zwierzętami pod kontrolą Witch Doctora. Po ciężkiej walce udało się je uwolnić. Wkrótce Drużyna Alfa 1 w bezpośrednim starciu ze złoczyńcą, pokonała Witch Doctora. Jednak planecie nadal zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo - bez Quaza dosłownie umierała. Furno próbował powstrzymać rakietę wyworzącą minerał. Udało się to dopiero przy uzyciu pracy zespołowej herosów. Niedługo po tym Witch Doctor został aresztowany i razem z Bohaterami wrócił do Makuhero. Wielka Ucieczka Tuż przed Wielką Ucieczką z więzienia Furno razem z Rocką aresztował Voltixa, który to wywołał ucieczkę. Heros zatrzymać Toxic Reapa'ę, jednak nie udało mu się. Po tym William Furno dostał przydział do Jawblade'a, który udał się na planetę Scylla. W celu złapania zbiega, heros został wyposażony w podwodny jetpack i karabin plazmowy z harpunem. Doradził też Evo, jak złapać Toxic Reapa'ę. Po dotarciu na planetę, Furno zaczął szukać uciekiniera. Wkrótce stoczył walkę z Jawbladem, podczas której został skorodowany za pomocą Oxydium przez zbiega. Jednak dzięki mocy swojego Rdzenia, Williamowi Furno udało się uwolnić i ostatecznie zakuć złoczyńcę w kajdanki. Ponieważ nie mógł skontaktować się z Fabryką Bohaterów, heros nawiązał kongakt ze Stormerem. Ten zabral go i Jawblade'a razem z innymi Bohaterami i aresztowanymi złoczyńcami Drop Shipem. Kiedy dotarli do Makuhero okazało się, że kontrolę nad Fabryką przejął Black Phantom. Drużyna Alfa 1 stoczyła bitwę o losy Hero Factory. Po ciężkiej walce herosi pokonali i aresztowali złoczyńcę. The Doom Box ... Brain Attack Kiedy w Hero Factory rozległ się alarm o zagrożeniu uderzeniem statku kosmicznego w Fabrykę Bohaterów, William Furno razem z Dunkanem Bulkiem pozostali w Makuhero. Reszta Drużyny Alfa 1 w tym czasie walczyła z załogą, której umysły opanowały pasożytnicze stworzenia zwane Mózgami. Ponieważ przez cały czas nie można było skontaktować z członkami oddziału, Furno i Bulka wysłano na pokład statku. Mieli za zadanie zniszczyć statek kosmiczny Valiant nawet, jeśli na jego pokładzie przebywała jeszcze reszta drużyny. Bulk rozkazał wysłać Drop Shipy, żeby zniszczyły statek, jednak Furno odwiódł go od tego pomysłu. Przekonał go, że silniki pojazdów dadzą radę zatrzymać Valiant. Dwójka herosów poleciała Drop Shipem na statek przejęty przez pasożyty. Na mostku stoczyli walkę z zainfekowanym przez lidera Mózgów członkiem załogi - Kirchem. Preston Stormer ustawił kurs na słońce, przez co pasożyty opuszczają żywicieli. Wkrótce Bulk i kapitan statku, Aquax, użyli ładunków wybuchowych do wysadzenia statku Valiant. W ten sposób załoga została ocalona. Na jakiś czas Furno i inni członkowie Drużyny Alfa 1 wrócili do Makuhero. Wkrótce Furno razme ze swoją drużyną uczestniczył w uroczystościach na ich część. W pewnym momencie dostał wiadomość o kodzie czerwonym. Zwołał oddział i powrócił do Wieży Montażowej. Tam od Nathaniela Ziba dowiedzieli się, że miasto zostało zaatakowane przez hordy zmutowanych przez Mózgi stworzeń: Pyroxów, Bruizerów, Aquagonów, Frost Beast, Ogrumów i Scaroxów. Wraz z resztą drużyny William Furno został unowocześniony do najnowszej wersji XL. Później objął dowodzenie i wysłał swoich towarzyszy w różne części miasta do walki z bestiami. On sam walczył razem ze Stormerem, Natalie Breez i Bulkiem na ulicach miasta. Wkrótce odkryli, że da się uwolnić mutantów spod kontroli Mózgów, uderzając pasożyty. Kiedy oswobodzili niemal wszystkie stworzenia, nadleciał ogromny Dragon Bolt i za pomocą kul energetycznych wystrzeliwanych z pyska przepędził herosów. Smok poleciał do Wieży Montażowej i zaczął siać spustoszenie w budynku. Furno razem z Drużyną Alfa 1 powrócił do Hero Factory. Tam zastali zainfekowanego Marka Surge'a, który nasłał na nich roboty ochronne. Furno podczas walki z robotami rozkazał Breez uwolnić ich towarzysza spod kontroli Mózga. Bohaterce udało się to, a Rocka pokonał Dragon Bolta (oswobadzając go). Wtedy na jakiś czas wszystko wróciło do normy, do czasu znalezienia Mózgów w podziemiach Fabryki Bohaterów. thumb|222px|Furno na swoim motorze. Zdolności i Cechy William jest silny, pewny siebie i bardzo ambitny. Ma silną wolę, a także chce zdobyć szacunek Prestona Stormera. Jest on najbardziej zręcznym bohaterem. Podczas pierwszego ładowania jego Rdzenia Bohatera, powstała reakcja Quaza, która przekroczyła normę, a naukowcy zauważyli, że bardziej przypominała ostatnie ładowanie, a nie pierwsze, co oznacza, że jest on wyjątkowy. Furno jest również znany z wymagania od siebie zbyt wiele, by być jeszcze lepszym. Furno stale analizuje plany misji lub ogląda raporty z misji w Hero-Cam. Furno często uważa siebie za gorszego, niż w rzeczywistości. Narzędzia Furno posiadał Podwójne Działo Ogniowe. Jego hełm jest również wyposażony we wbudowaną kamerę. Furno w wersji 2.0 korzysta z Wielofunkcyjnej Lodowej Tarczy. Posiada hełm, wyposażony w termo-wizyjne gogle. Podczas pobytu na dzikiej planecie Furno dostał ostrze oraz skrzydła z silnikami rakietowymi. W wersji Breakout posiadał Karabin plazmowy z harpunem oraz Podwodny jetpack oraz kajdanki bohatera. W wersji Brain Attack został wyposażony w Płonący Miecz Ognia i Ognistą tarczę tarczę, a także w pancerny wizjer, kolczaste naramienniki oraz zatrzaski blokujące jego Rdzeń. Informacje o zestawie *William Furno został wydany w 2010 roku. *Furno 2.0 został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2011 roku. *Furno 3.0 został wydany w drugiej połowie 2011 roku. *William Furno w wersji Breakout został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2012 roku. *Furno XL został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2013 roku, jako duży zestaw. Ciekawostki *Z nieznanych powodów, nienawidzi Rotora i był zdeterminowany, doprowadzić go do wymiaru sprawiedliwości. *Choć nie zgadza się z tym, ludzie myślą o Furno jak o kolejnym Prestonie Stormerze. *William Furno mówi głosem Erica Christiana Olsona w Serialu Hero Factory. *W Hero Factory: The Musical Tibora Terrella, Furno mówi głosem Chipa Fostera. *Jego nazwisko pochodzi prawdopodobnie od angielskiego słowa Furnace, co znaczy piec. Cytaty *''"Co to miało być? Wszystko miałem pod kontrolą!"'' *''"Policzyłem błędy z poprzedniej misji. Nie popełniłem 18 błędów...Myliłeś się!....19!"'' *''"Ćwiczyłem na starcie z Rotorem...Tak na wszelki wypadek."'' *''"Niewiarygodne ... Nazwał mnie moim imieniem !"'' *''"Tylko spokojnie, dobra?"'' *''"I co Corroder? Myślisz, że pokonasz kolejnych sześciu Bohaterów?"'' Pojawienia ''Serial Hero Factory: *Odcinek 1: Chrzest Ognia'' *''Odcinek 2: Kryzys Rdzeni'' *''Odcinek 3: Wróg wewnętrzny'' *''Odcinek 4: Von Nebula'' *''Odcinek 5: Ognista Przeprawa'' *''Odcinek 6: Dzika Planeta część I'' *''Odcinek 7: Dzika Planeta część II'' *''Odcinek 8 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część I'' *''Odcinek 9 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część II '' *''Odcinek 10: Brain Attack'' Komiksy: *''Oblepiony Problem!'' *''Komiks 1: Próby Furna'' (pierwsze pojawienie) *''Komiks 2: Kryzys Rdzenia'' Ksiązki: *''Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box'' *''Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness'' *''Secret Mission 3: Collision Course'' *''LEGO Hero Factory: W Służbie Galaktyki: **Miara Bohaterstwa '' **''Akcja "Asteroida" '' Gry: *''Misja: Von Nebula'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Misja: Próba Ognia'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Misja: Dzika Palneta'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Creep Crushers'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Gra: Hero Factory Breakout'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Gra: Hero Factory Brain Attack'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Inne: *''Zwiastun Hero Factory'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Przewodnik po Hero Factory'' (tylko wspomniany) *''Animacja Promująca Drużynę Nowicjuszy'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Hero Factory FM'' (wyłącznie głos) Linki Zewnętrzne *Instrukcja Budowy Williama Furno na Lego.com *Instrukcja Budowy Furno Bike na Lego.com *Instrukcja Budowy Furno 2.0 na Lego.com *Instrukcja Budowy Furno 3.0 na Lego.com *Instrukcja Budowy Furno Breakout na Lego.com Zobacz Też *Galeria: William Furno Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Hero Factory Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:2013 Kategoria:Drużyna Alfa 1